


At the Bat

by Clockwork



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, tvd kol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol toys with one of his favorite playthings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble image the author couldn't get out of her head. Kol and a carefully unnamed, undescribed playmate beginning the night.

The wood felt warm beneath his hands. Used well over the years, worn down to a smoothness that no straight lacquer could match. Fingers overlapping on his left hand, while the elegant span of his digits on the right barely wrapped around the business end of the bat.

It was that tapering that made it difficult to know just how much pressure to apply. Too much and the game would end before it ever really started. Too little and his pretty little playmate might think that he didn’t mean business. It was all a game, just as carefully balanced as he might have once been at the plate, wearing matching striped cap and socks that went with the game in its original form. The game now had much higher stakes, and the price for winning that much sweeter. If there was a winner in the end.

Shifting his weight forward letting the pressure lessen so that he could more easily mold the sleek lines of his form to his toy’s back. Bracing his arms, keeping his prey caged even as his lips brushed along the line of their neck, moving up to nip sharply at the tender curve of an ear. The yelp he was rewarded with was musical.

“Come now, Love. Don’t tell me you really don’t want a little pain with your play. You are the one that brought the bat into it,” he teased. It wasn’t entirely true. They had mentioned the bat, but it had been Kol who brought the wood tight to their throat, using the pressure to steal the very breath from their lungs. “If you’d like, we can quit.”

Taunting them further as he started to step back, fingers loosening on the tapered end. Strong fingers closed over his own, stopping Kol in his tracks. 

“Oh I don’t think that’s enough, Love. Do try harder,” he said, though there was no more attempt to move away.

“Fuck you.” The words came from between clenched teeth.

The vampire laughed, fingers tightening around the wood, choking up on the bat, and then jerking it back hard enough to yank his toy against him, grinding himself to their ass. 

“Much better, Love.” Every time he used the word it was like a laugh, another jerking on the invisible leash that kept them on the fine line between aroused and annoyed. “Do try and be a little noisier this time. Wouldn’t do to bore me now, would it?”

The last time he’d become bored, Kol had gone for a long walk out a window and hadn’t come back for months. Greeting them in the dark with the at had been the Original’s way of announcing his return.

There was something about the proper entrance that Mikealson’s had been famous for over the years. Kol couldn’t let down that reputation now, could he?


End file.
